The Sides to Jack Frost
by BlackPolaris
Summary: Jack Frost has voices in his head! As it turns out, they are really friendly. But everyone has issues. Follow Jack and his alternate selves as they go through the movie and manage their complicated situation. Rated T for language, because Nightlight has a potty-mouth.
1. Chapter 1

**Helllllllllo my black holes! I have a new story for you guys! I would like to thank everyone who enjoys my stories!**

 **PLEASE NOTE:** **WILL BE UPDATED SPORADICALLY!**

 **This story is a big project. I've seen RotG many times and have officially lost the disc. So I'm doing the events of the movie in this story, and have to do it from memory.**

 **Now that that's out of the way, who's ready for** _ **The Sides!**_

 **Disclaimer:I don't own RotG!**

Jack

 _Nightlight_

 **Jokul**

A one hundred year old Jack was flying at break-neck speed with the wind at his back. "Come on wind, faster!" He called excitedly. The wind happily obliged.

As he flew, the air not part of the wind bent around him, trying to get out of the way. So much so that the air was becoming visible. A white-ish shield formed in front of him.

"So close! Just a little more!" He screamed. A sudden _BOOM!_ sounded as Jack broke the sound barrier.

Jack's mouth was open in silent laughter as he twirled around like a high-speed snowflake. He zoomed around a little more over Southern California until rays of sun peeked over the horizon. That's when he paused.

"Hey, Wind," Jack called. "Take me home!" And with a delighted laugh, Jack was whisked away at his normal 250 mph.

Within an hour, Jack was at his pond in Burgess. "I can't believe we did that." He said breathlessly. "That was SO COOL!"

 **It was, wasn't it?**

"What the-!" Jack shouted in surprise. He whipped his head back and forth. "Who said that?! Show yourself!"

 _You would have thought he would have noticed us by now._

"Another?! Where are you?"

 **Oh Jack, we aren't out there.**

 _We're in here._

"I am beyond confused."

 _Jack, we've been in your head for the last 100 years. I guess we're your… help me out…_

 **Alternate selves.**

 _That works._

"So, what, I… change, I guess… into you."

 **Maybe.**

"Not very helpful."

 _He's usually like that._

"Who _are_ you anyway?"

 _My name's Nightlight._

 **Jokul Frosti.**

"Huh."

 **Seriously, how have you not noticed us yet.**

 _Be nice Jokul._

 **It was a legitimate question.**

Jack considered. "I actually have no idea. Though, I have had weird experiences, where it was like I was watching myself do things."

 **That would most likely be me.**

 _Hey!_

 **Truth. It's the truth, Nightlight.**

"So… we _can_ change."

 _Not physically, I think. You still look the same. Actually, I think we all look the same. Never really seen your reflection._

"Really?"

 **It's true.**

"...To the ice, then."

Jack hopped over to the pond, which was covered in thick ice. He looked at his icy eyes, his white hair, and his falling apart cloak.

"Gonna need some new clothes soon…" he muttered.

 **I agree.**

 _Be nice._

"No, no, Jokul's right." Jack said. "So, are we alike?"

 _Let's see, shall we?_

 **Jack, let me take control.**

"Wha-" and suddenly Jack lost control over his body. He could still see, of course, but it felt… detached.

" **Wow."**

What the- huh? Jack tried speaking, but no sounds came out. Weird, he thought.

 _I know, it is a strange feeling at first._

" **Hey guys, look."**

Jack's finger, seemingly on it's own, rose until it was pointing at the reflection on the ice. It scarcely looked any different, except the hair was slightly sharper and his eyes were red. Jack's hooked staff was now a twisted wooden wand.

Wow.

 _Agreed._

" **Cool, red eyes. Forgot about those. And the wand isn't ice anymore, huh."**

Wait, were you… like me, mostly in control… at one point?

" **Yeah, Nighty is the only one without a person in their mind all the time."**

 _Don't call me that. Now, move, it's my turn. Finally!_

There was a strange warped feeling, like something that shouldn't shifting.

That was weird too.

 **You'll get used to it.**

" _MiM, I haven't been like this for ages!"_

The reflection in the ice had changed again. The white hair was more silvery, the glowstick-green eyes glowed brightly. A mole appeared under his left eye. The wand had changed again, into a wooden spear tipped in a glowing diamond dagger.

I like your spear.

" _Thanks! Back to you, Jackie!"_

Jackie?

Yet another strange feeling filled Jack as he was shoved back into his body, but it felt less dramatic this time.

"You're right, I am getting used to it."

 _You doubt the words of a master?_

Jack laughed. "Whatever. Let's go see about those clothes, huh? I saw a hoodie I really liked…"

 **Questions? Ask away!**

 **Please favorite, follow, and review! You guys are all amazing!**

 **Shameless plug: go check out my other stories! We have a really great one going called** _ **Solid, Pure White**_ **, and two other one-shots!**

 **Appreciate you all! -BlackPolaris**


	2. Chapter 2

**SORRY! Sorry. To the readers of** ** _Solid, Pure White,_** **I only have one reason to why I didn't update last week.**

 **Finals.**

 **School.**

 **So, yeah. My apologies.**

 **To my reviewers:**

 **98: *blushes* thank you!**

 **Nov1Z: Thanks! You're story is pretty great too!**

 **Jokermask18: Will do!**

 **Sparklehannah: Thanks! I do try to add interesting twists to my stories. Copying is just boring!**

 **TorturedGuitar: nice name! Here's more for ya.**

 **Hawkfeather: HAHA I'm glad you're excited! And, as I told Sparklehannah, I like to add twists to my stories. Normal is boring. They are like his older brothers, aren't they?**

 **BloodRedJay: I'm glad you like it! The Guardians won't find out for a while tho… :**

 _ **200 years later**_

The Guardians all stood around in a circle looking confused at the crystal figure in front of them.

"But isn't that… Nightlight?" Toothiana asked hesitantly.

"No vay, looks more like that man… Jokul Frosti, the Vinter Spirit?" North corrected.

"Nah mates, we all know what Nightlight did, and Jokul died 300 somethin' years ago. It's that annoying winter sprite, Jack Frost."

Sandy waved his hands in the air for attention. No one noticed.

"Ooh, Jack Frost? Isn't he the one with those teeth."

"What are you talkin' about sheila?" Tooth didn't answer, she and her fairies were to busy fangirling over Jack's teeth.

Sandy shook his head frustratedly. He spotted the elf he shook earlier. He kinda felt bad, but…

"All he does is freeze water pipes and ruin ma egg hunts! Frost ain't a Guardian!"

"Man in Moon says he iz."

Sandy shook his elf viciously. All eyes turned to the little man. A sandy spear, wand, and staff appeared over his head, and merged together, leaving the staff.

"He could be any of them, but you think it's Jack?" Tooth guessed. The fairy spun rapidly with glee. "Oh, I hope it is! I've never met him!"

Sandy puffed sand angrily. No, they weren't getting it!

"Vell, ve'll have to ask when ve bring him here." North pulled out one of his sacks and tossed it to Bunny. "Vill you do ze honors, Bunny?"

Bunny grinned. "Sure mate. Come on fellas." He waved over a few yetis. "See ya'll soon." He called before summoning his tunnel right under the poor yetis' feet. Bunny chuckled at their startled cries, then disappeared after them. The tunnel closed up behind him, a pink aster the only clue that the Easter Bunny was ever there.

"Hey look! A tooth!"

"No no no no no! What about all the fun we just had? That wasn't the Tooth fairy, that was me! Seriously, what does a guy have to do to get a little attention around here?"

Jack froze up as a young boy passed right through him. As soon as he relaxed, he turned away and flew down the main street of Burgess.

 _It's alright Jack,_ Nightlight whispered.

 **Maybe tomorrow they'll see you.** Jokul said encouragingly.

Jack groaned. "That's what you've said _every day_ for 200 years."

 **Actually, longer than that.**

"Not helping." He muttered.

 _Ha! He's catching onto my catch phrases for you!_

Jack heard Jokul huff. **At least he doesn't tell me to be nice, Nighty.**

"Be nice, Jokul." Jack gave a small grin.

 _You were saying?_

"I could say the same to you, Nightlight."

 _Whatever. That sled ride was pretty lit, Jack._

 **Did you mean… Night-lit?**

Nightlight groaned. _Shut up Joke._

Jokul gasped in mock horror at the nickname.

"Point Nightlight," Jack chuckled. "And I agree, Jokul that was lame."

 **You always take Nightlight's side.** Jokul complained.

"That's not true."

 _If you don't hurry, you'll miss story time at Jamie's._

"Oh yeah! To the Bennets', where we can hang around their windows and watch them like creepy stalkers!" Jack giggled. "But you're right, we don't wanna be late."

 **I hope it's something scary.**

"That seems just like you, Jokul."

"Can you just tell me… why?" Jack looked hopefully at the moon. A few moments silence, even Jokul and Nightlight were quiet - for once.

"I knew it." Jack whispered.

 _Don't worry yourself about it, Jack._ Nightlight huffed. _Manny is a busy kid. Always has been._

"MiM is a kid?"

 **Compared to Nighty he is.**

 _Manny is an adult, but yes, he's like a kid to me. Always has been. And don't call me that._

"That's right, you raised him, or something?"

 _Correct._

"How old _are_ you?"

 _Older than Bunnymund, and he moved Australia away from Asia. Older than Sandman, and he's the oldest living spirit who isn't a deity, like MiM and Mother Nature._

 **You're such a Grandpa.**

 _Be nice._

"Looks like Sandy is visiting. Maybe." Jack said, brushing his hand against one of the dream sand ribbons. Golden dolphins erupted from it and swam through the air around Jack

 **Easily the highlight of our days.**

 _Yeah._

 **Can I… take control for a hour or so? Been a while since I've felt dreamsand.**

"I don't see why not. Nightlight got to a couple days ago."

 _No objections._

Jack let himself get enveloped in the now familiar swapping sensation. He watched as his staff morphed into Jokul's wand and knew that there were now red eyes replacing his blue ones. Jack mentally leaned back and watched the show.

Jokul touched the dream sand, much like Jack did. Little dream sand wolves pranced out of the stream and played around Jokul. Jack knew he was smiling.

Nice wolves.

" **I know right? They look amazing.**

 _I still like my lightning bugs better._

Oh be quiet. Let the grump have some fun for a change.

" **You and your fun, Jackie."**

Oh shut up.

 _Come one guys, lightning bugs! They blink, and they talk using light, which is, you know, kind of my forte. Plus, they are fun to catch._

I'm sold. Dolphins are still my favorite, though.

Suddenly something, dashed behind Jokul. Jack mentally sat up in shock and imagined Nightlight was doing the same.

 _What was that?_

" **Only one way to figure it out."** Jokul muttered. He dashed off after the thing, bouncing off of cars and setting off their alarms. Then he landed in a dimly lit alley.

"Hullo mate. Been a while. '68 I believe. Easter Sunday, wasn't it?"

" **Oh. Bunny! You're not still mad about that… are you?"**

 _That's a very Jack-like answer._

Be quiet, Nightlight. I wanna see what happens!

"Yes. But this is about something else. Fellas?"

Next thing Jack, Jokul, and Nightlight could see was the inside of a red sack. There was a whoosh of a portal, then a thump.

 **Appreciate you all! ~BP**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS! Sorry I've kinda been MIA in all my stories. Summer break has kinda been hectic lately.**

 **This chapter… well. Our little trio finally gets to meet the Guardians! But they are stuck in Jokul's form. I wonder how that is gonna go down?**

 **To my reviewers:**

 **BloodRedJay: *gasp* they're not underlined properly? Oh the horror! I must fix that right away. Also, I hate it when good stories are discontinued as well, so** _ **that**_ **will hopefully never happen in any of my stories!**

 **Hawkfeather: woohoo, good job! I am really glad you like this story. Best story? Really?! *intense blush* I really hope so, with all of my stories, that they are new, interesting, and entertaining, an I strive to do good, but best? I don't know… there are** _ **soo**_ **many good fics out there…**

 **sparklehannah: I'm glad you liked it! I guess you'll have to find out what happens next…**

 **Guest: I am glad you think it is interesting!**

 **Nov1Z: I'm glad you like this**

 _Jokul, you need to let Jack take the reins NOW!_

Huh?

" **You're absolutely right."** Jokul muttered under his breath.

Wait, why?

 _Tell you later. For now, we don't exist! Don't answer us!_

" **Please Jack, this is important."**

Wow, okay. First you guys agree on something, then you don't call me Jackie. I guess this is important. Okay, move over Jokul. Oh, and I'm holding you guys to your promise.

The familiar warping feeling came and Jack was back in control. Jokul's wand switched back into Jack's staff, smacking him on the head on accident.

"Ow!" He involuntarily yelled.

"Shh! He's here!"

Jack froze. That voice was _definitely not_ a voice he recognized.

 _That couldn't be North… could it?_

 **Who's North?**

 _Santa Claus._

 **Oh, that old fattie.**

 _Be nice_.

Jack ignored the voices in his head and held onto that name. North. That must be who kidnapped him.

The sack was pushed off of his head. Jack looked up to see a load of white hair and cheery blue eyes.

"So."

The deep, but jolly, voice surprised Jack, making him jump a little. The man continued.

"Since it iz confusing, which are you? Nightlight, Jokul Frosti, or Jack Frost?"

 **Wait what?**

 _Jack, we still don't exist!_

With minor hesitation, Jack answered, "I'm Jack…"

"Oh goodie!" A blur of colors erupted into his vision. Suddenly, his jaw was pried open and thin fingers were poking around his mouth.

 _Oh hello Toothina._

 **How do you know these people?**

"Oh! You're teeth really _do_ sparkle like freshly fallen snow!"

Jack recovered from his brief shock, and flinched backwards. The fingers instantly pulled away and the color backed away a bit, taking the form of a disappointed fairy.

 _Dude! She isn't going to hurt you!_

"Ah… sorry…" Jack muttered quickly. Toothina sighed a little, then smiled brightly.

"No no, it's my fault… sorry…" she said sheepishly.

North cleared his throat. "Vell, Jack, it seems you've met Toothie." Jokul and Nightlight tittered lightly, and Jack rolled his eyes and smirked, amused. He flashed a toothy grin at the fairy to tell her it was alright. "And you've met Bunny-"

"What happened to yer eyes, mate?" Bunny interrupted.

"What?" Jack blinked innocently.

"They were red not to long ago. Now they're blue. What's with them?"

 **Oh no.**

 _Agreed._

"My eyes were red?" Jack asked quickly. "Never seen that happen to me before."

 **Technically, he isn't lying.**

Bunny stared at Jack for a few more moments, looking for a sign of a lie. When he found none, he let it go - for now.

North cleared his throat again. "This is Sandy-"

"Sandy!" Jack greeted delightedly. He hadn't noticed the little man, who was calmly drinking eggnog and watching the scene. Sandy waved at Jack and gave him a little wink.

"-and I am-"

"Nicholas St. North." Jack blurted.

"...vhat?"

Jokul and Nightlight groaned. Jack pressed his lips together and paled a little. "I-I've heard a lot about you, what with your holiday in my season…"

A small lie couldn't hurt.

Luckily North accepted it without question. In fact, he positively beamed.

"You may call me North, Jack."

Jack smiled at the jolly man. Then he realized, "Hey, can anybody tell my why I'm here?"

Sandy raised his hand eagerly. Symbols flashed rapidly over his head, much to fast for Jack to attempt to decipher. "Sorry little man, but thank you anyway."

North jumped at the chance. "Man in Moon has made you Guardian."

Jokul broke out laughing. **W-what? Jack? A Guardian?**

 _Welcome to the club, Jack._ You could hear the smile Nightlight had on.

"A Guardian?" Jack repeated dumbly. "I-I can't be a _Guardian._ "

 _Sure you can!_

 **No. He absolutely should not.**

 _Oh?_

 **They ignored him for 300 years!**

"Yeah! You're one of us now, Jack!" Toothina said excitedly.

"Oh no, you don't want me. You're all _hard work_ and _deadlines,_ I'm just… snowballs and fun times." Jack put up his hands defensively, staff held in on hand.

 **Preach.**

 _Be nice, Jokul!_

"No, Jack, this iz serious. Ve need your help!"

"Nah, North, he's just chicken." Bunny pleaded.

"Excuse me?" Jack turned quickly, hissing his words.

"Ya heard me, yer chicken. Can't even fight, I'd wager." Bunny took a step so he was towering over Jack.

 **Oh he did not!**

 _NO! JOKUL!_

Jack's eyes briefly flashed red and ice leaped out of his rapidly shrinking staff. Jack was back with his blue eyes and staff before the ice froze Bunny's feet to the floor.

"Jokul!" Jack quietly hissed. Louder he said, "I'm sorry. NOT." He sighed and dropped his head. "I need to go."

"Wait!" thin fingers, Toothina, wrapped around his wrist, stopping him in his tracks. "We need you to help us!"

 _With what, exactly?_

"With what, exactly?" Jack repeated.

"We need you to help us stop Pitch Black, the Bogeyman."

 _WHAT?!_

 **Oof. Nightlight is pretty upset right now, and understandably so.**

 **See you next time! Appreciate you all! ~BP**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Hi! Been a while, but hey, it's here now! I've not been very good about working since school started up again, but I'm here now.**

 **This story… hm. I know I want to get through the movie, but I don't know if I'll go beyond that. I hope so, but I have zero idea what to do. Maybe just one-shots? I don't know.**

 **Look it. I've got *eyes widen* 571 views, 19 reviews, 24 followers, and 16 favorites?! Oh my god, thank you guys! I don't deserve you guys.**

 **To my reviewers:**

 **JoyoftheStorm: Yeah, I support Jokul, too. But it was kinda dangerous, what he did. I promise to explain why they can't know later on, cuz Jack is kinda wondering as well.**

 **BloodRedJay: here's the update!**

 **Jacqueline4602: Well, the story has been updated!**

 **Sparklehannah: Thank you for the nice review! I am glad you like this story. Yeah, I'm pretty sure there are no other stories like this, but I could be wrong. Well, I have updated, so I'll let you go to the story!**

 **Guest: *salutes* yessir! Here's me continuing…**

 **RCRC36: I will continue, yes…**

 **Rogue Randomness: I am glad you like it! Here's the update.**

 ***grooving to music* Onto the chapter!**

 _ARE YOU ACTUALLY KIDDING ME!? LIKE, SERIOUSLY, I_ DIED _TO KILL THAT GUY, AND HE ISN'T EVEN DEAD?! OH WHY I OUGHTA-_

Jack took a step back like he'd been physically hit. "C-Can I go into another room, please? And thank you." He quickly dashed off.

Jack flew like a bullet down one of the elevator shafts, slipping into the factory near the ceiling to avoid getting squished by a rising elevator. He flew into the closest room and slammed the door, hard enough for whatever in the room to quake. Then he heard the tinkle of something glass breaking. Jack looked behind him to see shattered ice on the floor. Quickly, he used his magic to reform the ice, into what appeared to be a train. He placed it on the desk and quickly sat down, clutching his head.

"Kindly shut up, Nightcap!" Jack shouted. Nightlight instantly quieted, but Jack could tell he was still fuming due to the anger radiating from his presence. "You need to calm down. My God, this is the worst headache I've ever had. Now, what do you mean, you died?"

 _Did I not tell you?_

"No."

 _When I was alive, I was the Guardian of Courage. During the final battle against Pitch, I stabbed him in the heart with my spear and got sucked in. For millennia, I was trapped there, until the darkness finally killed me. It's a horrible way to die, I don't recommend it._

 **Sucks for you, I guess.**

"And you!..."

Jokul gulped.

"That was incredibly dangerous! Not to mention, nobody said you could!"

 **I was protecting you!** Jokul protested.

"I don't want to hear a peep out of you unless it's important, for at least the next day or two. You know I can't hold grudges."

A knock sounded on the door. "Jack? Are you okay?" North asked through the door.

"Yeah, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." Jack stood up in time for North to open the door. They stood there awkwardly for a few moments, Jack nervously wringing his staff with his hands.

"So, Jack… who are you? What is your center?" North asked hesitantly.

"My center?" Jack asked, confused.

 _Oh not this talk,_ Nightlight groaned.

 **What-**

 _Shut up._

"Look," North handed Jack a Russian nesting doll and gestured for him to open it. "You see me as big, intimidating, da?"

Nightlight just had to put in his own two sense. _Big? Yes. Intimidating? The only thing less intimidating than you is a cute fluffy Australian bunny rabbit, maybe 6' 1''._

Jokul snorted, but didn't add.

Jack struggled to keep a straight face. Instead he popped off the top to reveal the next doll. "You're… downright jolly?"

"But not just jolly!" North said loudly, relieved that Jack was catching on so fast. "I'm also… mysterious."

Jack removed the top to see a smaller doll, with an exaggerated "hiding behind a cloak" action painted on in great detail.

"And caring…"

A tiny doll caring for a baby reindeer.

"And at my center… tell me what you see."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "You have… big eyes?"

"Yes! Big eyes, very big, because they're full of Wonder." North gestured to the workshop, which Jack hadn't noticed when he was flying around. He gazed at all the fascinating toys that whirled, flew, and twirled. Slightly shocked at finding anything so wonderful, Jack looked up at North.

All North saw was a child full of Wonder.

 _I can never not be impressed with North's Workshop._

 **This is amazing.**

Neither Jack or Nightlight told Jokul off for speaking.

"You see," North said. "All this Wonder… it's what I put into ze world. It's what I protect in children. It's what makes me a Guardian." He placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. "It iz my center. What iz yours?"

"I don't know." Jack said slowly.

 _Oh Jack, it really isn't that hard._ Nightlight mused.

"Oi, mates," Bunny bounded in, Sandy calmly drifting along behind him. "We got trouble at the Tooth Palace."

"To the sleigh!" North cried.

 **I've always wanted to ride North's sleigh!** Jokul said excitedly.

 _No. NO. You are not allowed to talk, let alone take control._

Jack made to follow North and Bunny, but was stopped by a small hand holding onto his hoodie sleeve.

Sandy.

Jack knelt down to the little man's level and watched his signs intently.

A hooked staff, wand, and spear appeared. They hovered next to each other before combining in a puff of sand, leaving only the staff, which morphed slowly into a wand, then a spear, then back to a staff. Jack's eyes widened in surprise. He glanced around quickly, then stared at Sandy.

"How did you find out?" Jack hissed. Sandy pointed at his eyes then at Jack. Then he formed a sand spear and mimed talking.

"You want to talk to Nightlight?" Jack guessed. Sandy nodded. Jack smiled a little. "You really miss him, don't you?"

Sandy nodded, sandy tears forming in his eyes. Jack closed his eyes.

The shifting feeling came quickly, Nightlight sure was eager. Jack fell back into the recesses of his shared mind.

Nightlight opened his eyes, which were now a glowing green. His mouth curled in an equally glowing grin.

" _Hello Sandman. Been a long time."_

Sandy nodded, wiping away a tear. Suddenly he enveloped Nightlight in a tight hug. Nightlight returned the embrace, tight as well. He pulled back and threw a few sand signs into the air.

" _Woah woah, Sandman. Slow down, I'm a little out of practice."_ Nightlight grinned. Sandy replayed his signs. Nightlight sighed.

" _It's a long story, and even I don't know all the details."_ he said. " _But I am dead. That much I can tell you for sure."_

Sandy nodded solemnly, sad that his old friend had to go through that.

" _Listen Sandman, you can't tell anybody, alright? That's Jack's secret to tell."_ Nightlight whispered.

Sandy nodded again, brushing away tears.

Jack sensed someone coming, down from the hallway Bunny and North disappeared down.

Nightlight, someone's coming!

" _I have to go Sandman."_ Nightlight passed control back to Jack. His eyes rapidly dimmed down and with a quick blink were ice blue again. The diamond tip of the spear sunk into the rapidly twisting wood. A bit at the top branched off and formed the crook of a shepherd's staff. Finally, when the wood stopped changing, frost dashed from Jack's hand and wound its way over the grains of wood. And all this happened in a heartbeat.

"OI! Mates! What are ya all just standin' there for? Come on, Tooth needs us!" Bunny pounded into the room. Sandy and Jack merely nodded and followed behind the rabbit.'

 **How come Nighty gets to see his old friends?** Jokul grumbled.

 _Oh shut up! I haven't seen them in over a millenia!_

Sandy and Jack knew they would remember this conversation for very different reasons.

 **And those reasons… we shall see.**

 **Appreciate you all! ~BP**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I was thinking about how many times Jack gets scared in the movie. Let's see, *pulls out notes* there's when he gets walked through the first time, there's when North confronts him in the office, at the Tooth Palace against Pitch, there's when Jack freezes the nightmare and Pitch shows up, there's Sandy's death (oh geez, how am I gonna write that scene?), there's right after Sandy's death, there's in Pitch's lair, there's in the park with the Guardians (oh, that one will be fun to write), in Antarctica when BT enters the equation, then the staff scene, then in his memories where he is scared but hides it from his sister, and finally in the final battle right before Sandy comes back. Geez. Yeah, everytime I see Jack get scared, I'm reminded of how much of a** _ **kid**_ **he is. 300, sure, but still** _ **scared**_ **.**

 **On that note, does anyone know how old Jack is physically? I know he's a teen, but I need an age. Digital cookies for people who help me with this! (::)**

 **20 reviews, 19 favorites, 28 follows, and 777 views! THANK YOU!**

 **To my reviewer:**

 **28: Nooo, don't cry! *hugs you* Don't worry, I'm going to update. School's a pain and I gotta write this mostly from memory, it has been too long since I have seen the movie. I won't leave you hanging, promise! Thanks for pulling me off my butt to write this :)**

 ***pulling up the movie to rewatch* Enjoy the chapter guys!**

"I'm not coming with you guys!" Jack shouted.

 _Oh come on Jack!_

 **It could be… fun?**

"There's no way I'm riding in some rickety, old…" Jack wasn't sure if he was talking to Nightlight and Jokul or the Guardians. "...sleigh."

Jack could hear Nightlight's smirk. _They got him._

 **He's going now.**

 _You're still in trouble._

"Alright, one ride. But that's it." Jack gave in. He hopped in the sleigh, Nightlight and Jokul cheering.

"Everyone loves the sleigh!" North said happily.

"Ya know, I think my tunnels will be quicker. And safer."

"Bah! Get in!" North hauled Bunny into the sleigh. "Buckle up!"

Bunny's hands flew over the bare seats. "Where are the bloody seatbelts?"

"Is just expression. Hyah!"

Bunny's claws dug into the polished wooden seat as the sleigh took off down the tunnel. He kinda felt bad for the rabbit, but was still very much amused by it.

 _Jack… You know you can make him feel safer._

Jack sighed a little. Nightlight was right. He tapped his staff on the seat next to Bunny. Bunny looked up at him questioningly, but let out a slight gasp as cold ice slipped over his lap and secured him to the seat. Bunny smiled up at Jack thankfully.

 **But not too safe!** Jokul yelled.

Jack grinned back at Bunny and backed up to the edge of the sleigh and looked over the side. He could still feel Bunny watching him. Quickly, Jack wrapped the wind's embrace around himself and "accidently" fell overboard.

"Jack!" he heard Bunny cry. Jack lounged on one of the runners. A few moments later, Bunny's scared face peered over the edge and glared at him.

"Aw, you do care." Jack smirked.

"Aw, rack off ya bloody show pony!"

 **Couldn't have done that better.**

 _ShhhhSHHhhh._

 **Alright, jeez.**

Jack climbed back into the sleigh. Bunny grabbed him and sat him next to him on the bench, holding him in place. "Don't do that again." He warned.

 _Bunny likes you._

 **He's definitely appreciative.**

 _JUST BE QUIET!_

Jack winced a little. Nightlight could get pretty loud.

Unfortunately, Bunny noticed. "You okay, mate?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. So, what are we doing?"

Bunny released him, and Jack sprang up gratefully. North called back, "Ze Tooth Palace, in Punjam Hy Loo, it iz being attacked. Ve are going to go help protect the teeth."

"What is so special about the teeth?" Jack muttered to himself.

 _They protect childhood memories,_ Nightlight whispered.

"They protect memories." North said at the same time.

Jack blinked. "Okay."

Jack stared at the clouds as they passed, ignoring Jokul and Nightlight bickering in the back of his mind. A sudden spire appeared in the white, then vanished behind another cloud. It was gone so fast that Jack wasn't sure if he really saw it. His eyebrows unfurrowed when the spire came back, then shot up in shock when he saw black clouds chasing and catching… something. Jack was too far away to tell.

The sleigh was rapidly approaching the fight. As they entered, Jack was suddenly aware that the "somethings" were miniature tooth fairies. "They're taking the tooth fairies!" he shouted.

Jack spotted a nightmare chasing a cluster of tooth fairies. As he watched, the nightmare _ate_ three or four, leaving one behind. No! Jack thought. He leaped into the air, saving the little fairy just in time from the jaws of the beast.

Jack landed quickly but gently back in the sleigh, setting his staff aside and focusing on the baby tooth he just rescued. "You okay?"

The baby tooth nodded.

 _That bastard._

 **Who, Pitch?**

 _Who else?_

Sandy watched Jack rescue the little tooth fairy with a little bit of awe. Jack hadn't even thought about what was happening, he just _jumped in_ and _saved_ a fairy, which, of course, none of the other Guardians thought of doing. They were all on a one track mind: get to Pitch. Sandy also recalled Jack in the sleigh, when he gave Bunny a seatbelt to make him feel safe. Jack cared, Sandy concluded, and he was already proving himself a Guardian.

Jack tucked the little tooth fairy into the hood of his hoodie, so she would be safe and free to leave whenever she felt like it. Babytooth agreed, the pocket of the hoodie would be a little constricting.

In the spilt second Jack had to look around, Jack appreciated the beauty of the Tooth Palace. Jack couldn't exactly place the country of origin for the architectural designs, there seemed to be a little bit of everything.

"Here, take the reins!" North shoved the reins into Jack's hands. Jack stared in disbelief.

 **Sweet.**

 _He's letting you drive the sleigh? That… never happens?_

 **Never?**

 _Never. Now shut up._

 **Jackie, look out!**

Jack jerked to attention and barely managed to swerve the sleigh around a spire. North slashed his swords through the air, destroying a nightmare. Boxes fell into the sleigh.

 _He's taking the teeth, too? Why?_

 **Oh, oh, I know this one! Pitch is trying to get rid of the Guardians, so he has to start somewhere. He's preventing Tooth from doing her job!**

 _How'd you figure that out?_

 **I used to be a criminal, remember?**

 _Clearly._

Jokul was a criminal? Jack thought, shocked. He couldn't ask right now, so he filed the information away for later.

 _JACKIE, PAY ATTENTION!_

Jack jerked back to reality again, trying to swerve around another pillar. He missed, nicking the side of the sleigh on the pillar. The sleigh crashed, knocking everyone out except Bunny, who hung from the seat by his makeshift seat belt. Jack quickly willed the ice to melt, and Bunny crashed to the ground.

Tooth was dashing around in a panic, searching for anything, _anything_ , but there was nothing to be found.

"TOOTH!" North cried out. Sandy, Bunny, and North all made their way up to where Tooth was, and she fluttered melancholy to the ground.

"It's gone… It's all gone, everything, the teeth, the fairies!" she whispered.

 ***clears throat* So, Nighty is annoyed with Jokul, at least more than Jack is. Sandy realised how much of a Guardian Jack is (he does this in the movie, too. What his face when Jack goes to rescue Babytooth), and all the teeth are gone! We will get some Pitchiness in the next chapter, so keep an eye out!**

 **Appreciate you all! ~ BP**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Been a while, sorry, but I had school, and went to Disneyland for a week, which was fun, but I was dead tired. Happy early Thanksgiving though, everyone! Or if you don't celebrate Thanksgiving, then have a good week!**

 **I had to watch this scene like 5 times to get this down. This is one of my favorite scenes in the whole movie, topped only by the Antarctica scene. Anyway, this chapter doesn't have a lot of Jack in it, but Nightlight and Jokul definitely have a lot to say! Pitch is also, ya know, there.**

 **I changed the rating from K+ to T for the *checks rules and guidelines* "minor coarse language". It is literally just "bastard". That's it, promise. Nightlight is the one responsible for this change, surprisingly. You'd think Mr. Criminal Jokul over there would be foul-mouthed, but nah.**

 **I've been rambling.**

 **To my reviewers:**

 **Ugly-Duckling123: Yeah, he doesn't seem 14, I can see him as 17. Personally, I see him as 15 ½, but I suppose age doesn't really matter, he IS immortal after all. Thanks, here's you digital cookie! (::)**

 **PoisonCupcake101: Well I'm sorry, Nightlight is here to stay. He's annoyed with Jokul, and Jokul is supposed to be quiet. Nightlight has also technically been alive** _ **forever**_ **, so I think he gets a pass on being annoyed, ya?**

 **luminoslight1313: you're welcome! Here's another chapter, please enjoy!**

 **28: *bows* the wait… IS OVER**

 **sparklehannah: I didn't really plan for Jokul to be a criminal, but it just fit, so I went with it, and it works! I'm glad you liked last chapter, but brace yourself for a doozie! Thanks for the information on Jack's age! (::) I didn't know Jack was in the books, tho. Interesting…**

 **Jaqueline4602: ya, that was a good scene. Thank you for the info, digital cookie! (::) I think of him as 15-16 also :)**

 **oN tO tHe cHaPtEr**

Babytooth squealed as whizzed out from her hiding place in Jack's hoodie to her mother. "Oh, thank goodness, one of you is alright!" Tooth cried in relief.

"I have to say, this is very exciting. The Big Four, all in one place!" The smooth voice came out of nowhere.

 _ **Pitch**_ , the three souls trapped in Jack's body hissed together.

"I'm a little star-struck!" The Booger-man ( _No Jokul_ ) ( **Mwuahaha** ) appeared on a platform above the Guardians. "Did you like my show on the Globe, North? Brought you all together, didn't I…?"

 **So this is Pitch.**

 _I didn't realize you never met him before._

 **We've been stuck together since I was born.**

 _I forgot._

North groaned and stamped his foot in frustration. Nightlight and Jokul returned to the situation at hand.

" **PITCH.** " a furious ball of multicolored feathers flew at the dark spirit. "You've got 30 seconds to return my fairies-!"

"Or what?" Pitch appeared out of the shadows. "You'll stick a quarter under my pillow?"

"Vy are you doing this?" North pointed his sword at the specter.

"Maybe, I want what you have. **To be believed in.** " Pitch hissed.

Jack's eyes widened. Is that why kids go through me? Because they don't believe in me?

 _Yeah._

That's not something bad to want. Jack thought.

 **Jack, he attacked them.**

No, I don't like his methods. But haven't I been doing the same thing for the past 300 years?

 _Scary thought, you could have ended up like him._

 **Very scary thought.**

"Maybe, **I'm tired of hiding under beds!** " Pitch yelled.

"Maybe, that's where you belong!" Bunny spat back at Pitch.

Pitch vanished and reappeared just under the Guardians. "Tch. Go suck an egg, rabbit."

"Hang on." Pitch, for the first time, sounded surprised. "Is that, Jack Frost?" He chuckled.

 **No duh.**

 _Plus two, bastard._

"Since when are all so chummy?"

"We're not…" Jack sounded hesitant, and a little scared.

"Oh, good. A neutral party. Then, I'm going to ignore you… But you must be used to that by now."

Jack flinched. That struck deep.

 **Can I kill him?** Jokul growled.

 _Get in line._ Nightlight hissed.

 **You already had a chance. It didn't end well.**

"Pitch, you shadow-sneaking-ratbag, come here!" Bunny charged at Pitch, who just disappeared.

Tooth grabbed Bunny's boomerang and flew, yelling a war cry, at the specter, who had appeared a bit away. Pitch smirked, and a Nightmare came out of the shadows, startling Tooth. Babytooth squealed and hid away in Jack's hoodie.

"Woah girl, easy, ea~sy," Pitch calmed the Nightmare. He showed the Guardians some of the sand. "Look familiar, Sandman?"

 _Oh MiM no._ Nightlight hissed.

 **Nope, nope, I want my wolves back, please and thank you.**

"Took me a while to perfect this little trick. Turning dreams into nightmares."

The Guardians tensed. Jack gripped his staff a little tighter.

"Don't be nervous, it only riles them up more. They smell fear, you know."

"What fear, of you? Ha, no one's been afraid of you, since the Dark Ages!" Bunny spat.

"Ah, the Dark Ages. Everyone frightened, miserable! Such happy times for me! All the power I wielded. But then the Man in the Moon chose you to replace my fear with your Wonder and light. Lifting their hearts, and giving them Hope. Meanwhile, everyone just wrote me off as just a bad dream. Oh, there's nothing to be afraid of, there's no such thing as the Bogeyman!

"Well, that's all about to change." Pitch looked smug. "Oh, look, it's happening already."

"What is?" Jack asked, worried and a little scared.

 **He wants to get rid of the Guardians, but I'm not entirely sure how. Is this it?**

 _I've never seen this before._ Nightlight sounded confused.

Tooth gasped.

"Children are waking up, and realizing, the Tooth Fairy never came. Such a little thing, but to a child!"

"...What's going on?" Jack tried to get an answer again.

 _Yeah, we want to know as well._

"They… they don't believe in me anymore." Tooth whispered.

 _So?_

 **I don't understand?**

Pitch sounded gleeful. "Didn't they tell you, Jack?"

 **No.**

 _Please enlighten us._

Please be quiet guys.

"It's great being a Guardian! But there's a catch. If enough kids stop believing, everything your friends protect, Wonder, Hopes, and Dreams, it all goes away. And little by little, so do they."

… _Huh._

 **How did you not know this? You were a Guardian, yeah?**

 _Yeah, but back then, all the spirits were believed in. That's why I was so confused when you got passed through the first time._

 **So this was unheard of.**

 _Yeah._

 **Wait, they were going to make Jack a Guardian. No one believes in him.**

 _We do!_

 **We don't count! But that's not the point! They were going to kill Jack!**

"What?" Jack said out loud. He flinched, but everyone was focused on Pitch. Pitch noticed, though, and narrowed his eyes slightly. Then he dismissed it, and carried on explaining.

"No Christmas, or Easter, or little fairies that come in the night. There will be nothing but fear and darkness" Pitch grinned. "And me." he added as an afterthought. "It's your turn not to be believed in."

"Cha!" Bunny flung his boomerang at Pitch. The Nightmare dissolved, and Pitch ducked. He jumped onto the reformed Nightmare and dove. The Guardians quickly followed after him, and Jack plunged down to follow. Bunny threw egg-bombs at the retreating scepter's back, but Pitch vanished into shadow. The Guardians and Jack landed on the ground in a circle, waiting for him to return, but the Bogeyman was gone.

 **Aw yeah, that was fun. Jokul and Nightlight have a lot to say. And surprise, Pitch is a little suspicious. He filed information away for later. Dun dun duh!**

 **Appreciate you all! ~BP**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fringin' finally, the first semester is over. Finals were rough.**

 **Sorry this is late and shorter than normal! School was a pain, and I was caught up in watching various shows. I started watching Haikyuu, that show is amazing.**

 **Anyway, I have two fanfictions in the works, I just wanna know which you guys want first. Please vote which one you want! Summaries are tentative, so you have been warned.**

 **...**

 **Of the Heart and Mind:** **Gravity Falls fanfiction**

 **For the most part, humans have forgotten the real reason for the Gods. The Gods, for the first time** _**terrified**_ **of the mortals they govern, have gone into hiding. Meanwhile, the celestial race of the Stars prepare to get their revenge on the two Gods, Corporis and Mania, who limit their power. Sol, the Stars leader, kills the two Gods and kidnaps their newborn son. Bill Cipher, the baby's older brother, seeks the universe, trying to find his remaining family. He descends into madness, and the Gods hierarchy struggles not to fall apart.**

 **Meanwhile, Dipper's just trying to fit in and not blow his cover.**

 **...**

 **Quiet Like a Lynx:** **My Hero Academia fanfiction**

 **Midoriya Izuku, Hostage-for-Hire and Spy-in-Training, Villain. He helps the League of Villains one time,** _ **one time**_ **, and now has to deal with eccentric Class 1-A and their suspiciously-lazy teacher. Izuku, ever the showboat, takes this opportunity to leave his mark.**

 **They will remember the Lynx; will it be a good memory, or a bad one?**

 **...**

 **So, those are the two big fanfics I have planned (am planning). I have a couple one-shots for other fandoms planned, too, but those will show up when they are done. Please let me know which one you guys want to see! If you have any other suggestions, those are welcome too!**

 **To my reviewers:**

 **sparklehannah: yeah, I get my book verse stuff from fanfictions also. So, Jokul was not a Guardian, but Nightlight was. From what I gathered about the books, everyone kinda knew about the spirits, so I figured it was unusual to not be believed in. I figured, also, that Pitch had a different reason to attack back then. And yes, Pitch is aware of Jack, but he hasn't really** _ **noticed**_ **him. Not yet, anyway.**

 **Corvilius: yes. Here. Enjoy!**

 **Lilytigerlover: I am vaguely aware of who Ombric and Katherine are… whether they show up or not is on the table. If you (or someone else) could give me the run down on them, that would be great! And about that little hope of yours… well. You'll just have to wait and see I guess.**

 **Pizzalover: First of all, I love your username. I totally get it. Second, wait and see~**

 **Before the chapter, the obligatory disclaimer and stats for this fanfic! I don't own RotG. I wish, but sorry. I'm really bad at remembering the disclaimer…**

 **30 reviews, 30 favorites, 38 followers, and 1,618 views! Thanks guys!**

"He's gone." North stamped on the ground in frustration.

"Okay, I'll admit it. You were right about Pitch," Bunny sighed.

"This time, I vish I was wrong." North sighed, then looked up determinedly. "But he vill pay."

Jack noticed Tooth sitting on the ground. He approached her quietly, then sat on the ground net to her. "I'm sorry about your fairies."

"You should have seen them," she smiled sadly but proudly at Baby Tooth. "They put up such a fight."

"I bet they did, if they are anything like you." Jack muttered. Tooth's eyes slid over to Jack, who cringed back a little. "N-not that you're stubborn- like, in a bad way- or anything- I mean-"

"It's okay," Tooth assured. "Do you know why we collect the teeth?"

"Nig- I mean, North told me they hold childhood memories." Jack nodded at her.

Tooth frowned a little at the slip, but let it slide. "We had everyone's here. Even yours."

Jack jolted. He looked at her disbelieving. "M-my memories?"

"Yeah, from before you were Jack Frost."

 **Wait, does she have mine?**

 _Or mine?_

 **You don't have your memories?**

 _As far as I know, I was always me._

"Did you have all the immortals here?" Jack asked.

"Well, yeah! We had the Leprechaun's, the Groundhog's, Jokul Frosti's, and more!"

 **Well, she has mine.**

 _What about me?_

"Do you have, I don't know, Man in the Moon's, or someone… older?"

 _Wow. That was underhanded._

 **He wasn't insulting you!**

 _Yes he was._

 **It was a roundabout way of asking!**

"Um, no, I don't think so. I mean, I have _one_ baby tooth of Mim's, but it is well hidden and guarded. Pitch didn't get that one."

 _...Alright…_

 **Maybe you really were only Nightlight!** Jokul said optimistically.

"Oh no!" Tooth's gasp cut into Jack's thoughts. "We're too late…"

"There's no such thing as too late," Jack said, quoting something Nightlight says _waay_ too often.

"IDEA!" North cried. Jack jumped, and both Jokul and Nightlight made startled noises. Tooth looked unfazed; she was used to North's eccentricities. "VE collect the teeth!"

"WHAT!? We're talking seven continents, m-millions of kids!"

 **Who does she think she's talking to?**

"Please. You know how many toys I deliver in one night?"

"And how many eggs I hide in one day?"

"And Jack," North looked at th boy. "IF you help us, we will give you your memories."

 **Was that blackmail?**

 _Ask for Jokul's also!_

 **That was blackmail!**

"Um…" Jack shrunk in on himself for a second. "Uh… can I..."

"Yes?" Tooth looked at the boy pleadingly. "We really need your help."

Jack shook his head. I can't just ask for Jokul's memories!

 _Jack!_ Nightlight gasped. _Do you not care?!_

'Course I do. I'd just have to explain myself.

 _...Fine._

"Nevermind," Jack muttered. Louder, he said, "Count me in."

The Guardians looked satisfied. "To the sleigh!" North cried.

Jack smiled a little. This could be really fun.

…

 **But seriously, that was blackmail.** Jokul grumbled. **I despise blackmail. Such a cowardly thing to do.**

…

 **The next chapter is gonna be pretty long. Time for Jokul to take the spotlight!**

 **Okay! Sorry for the short chapter... I wanna ask you guys again to please vote which fanfic you'd like first. Please review, follow, and favorite! Appreciate you all! ~BlackPolaris**


	8. Chapter 8

**Helllllllloooooooooo!**

 **I apologise for the sporadic updates, but I did warn you guys!**

 **Anyway, if you guys could please vote on the following options for a fanfiction, that would be much appreciated! Both will be written at some point, I just want to know which you guys want first!**

 **...**

 **Of the Heart and Mind:** **Gravity Falls fanfiction**

 **For the most part, humans have forgotten the real reason for the Gods. The Gods, for the first time** _**terrified**_ **of the mortals they govern, have gone into hiding. Meanwhile, the celestial race of the Stars prepare to get their revenge on the two Gods, Corporis and Mania, who limit their power. Sol, the Stars leader, kills the two Gods and kidnaps their newborn son. Bill Cipher, the baby's older brother, seeks the universe, trying to find his remaining family. He descends into madness, and the Gods hierarchy struggles not to fall apart.**

 **Meanwhile, Dipper's just trying to fit in and not blow his cover.**

 **...**

 **Quiet Like a Lynx:** **My Hero Academia fanfiction**

 **Midoriya Izuku, Hostage-for-Hire and Spy-in-Training, Villain. He helps the League of Villains one time,** _ **one time**_ **, and now has to deal with eccentric Class 1-A and their suspiciously-lazy teacher. Izuku, ever the showboat, takes this opportunity to leave his mark.**

 **They will remember the Lynx; will it be a good memory, or a bad one?**

…

 **To my reviewers:**

 **Guest: Haha, yes! Just because I'm working on other fanfictions doesn't mean I'm giving up this one!**

 **sparklehannah: Oh, you have no idea what I have planned. I almost feel bad for Jokul :( And one vote for BNHA! Yay!**

 **allman08: yeah, that's basically what this is. It's more of Jack communicating with his past lives, I guess. Split personality works too**

 **GreenSand: OMG OMG OMG OMG *hysterical breathing* haha, sorry, your first review cracked me up. As to Part 2 of you reviews, obviously** _ **I**_ **know, but umm… ya. Can't tell you guys what may or may not happen, that's called spoiling!**

 **PumpkinClawGamingYT: I'm glad you like it! I try to update when I can, but I know it's not often enough! Here's another chapter for ya**

 **Geez guys, 34 reviews, 37 favorites, 45 followers, 2,192 viewers? You're making me blush.**

 **I own nada, none of the rights to Rise of the Guardians. Only Jokul is mine, bless him.**

They were racing along the rooftops somewhere in Asia.

"Come on, hop to it rabbit, keep ahead!" Jack called to Bunny, who was rushing around beside him.

"Ah, right, look, I'd tell you to stay out of my way, but what's the point! 'Cuz you would even be able to keep up anyway!"

"Was that a challenge, cottontail?" Jack smirked.

"Oh, you don't want to race a rabbit, mate." Bunny took off, impossibly faster than before.

 **Oh, can we do the thing?** Jokul asked excitedly.

 _No, we cannot "do the thing"! Breaking the sound barrier here would be a very bad idea!I Nightlight scolded._

"A race?" North popped out of a nearby chimney. "Is it a race? THIS IS GOING TO BE EPIC!"

Tooth chattered away about all of the teeth, Sandy listening to her amusedly.

"THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!" Tooth shrieked in delight. She then immediately ran into a billboard.

 **Oof.**

"You alright?" Jack asked pausing.

"'M fine," then Tooth gasped. "Sorry. It's been a really long time since I've been out in the field."

"How long is a long time?"

"Oh, 440 years, give or take." She darted away giggling.

Babytooth and Jack exchanged confused and concerned glances. Babytooth shrugged, then quickly followed to make sure her big sister didn't get too carried away.

 **You know,** Jokul mused. **If it's a race to get the most teeth, why don't we sabotage people?**

 _No, no. We're supposed to be helping, ya big Joke!_

 **We will help! I mean, like, steal teeth from the others' bags. And we** _**are**_ **faster than all of them, why not have some fun?**

"I think we can spare some fun." Jack muttered, smiling to himself.

Nightlight huffed. _You know,_ he said thoughtfully. _The others probably won't leave quarters for a while, at least, not until they are reminded._

"Why's that?"

 _None of them have ever been with Tooth during a collection. They don't know how it works!_

 **Haha! We'll leave quarters, following behind the others. Every time we catch up to someone, we pinch a few! Everyone wins!**

"Works for me," Jack landed in front of a bunch of pay phones. He punched the change return button; a lot more coins than should have fell out. "That's not how these work. At least, I don't think."

 **That's because the author needed a way for you to have money.**

 _What?_

 **Nothing.**

Jack slipped through a window and place a quarter by the kid's pillow. "I sure hope I'm leaving them at the right houses." He muttered.

 _Bunny just left this one._

Jokul got excited. **That means we are catching up with him!**

Nightlight groaned.

Jack entered the next house to be faced with a triumphant Bunny. Jack smacked the rabbit on the head, freezing him in place. He grabbed the tooth out of the Pooka's hands ("Wadya think yer doin'!?"). He left the house with a smirk on his face.

 **Oh, come on!** Jokul complained. **You only took the one!**

Jack chuckled and opened his hand to reveal a handful of teeth he pick-pocketed from Bunny's bag.

 **...You sneaky boi.** Jokul whispered, proud of his friend. Nightlight groaned.

This continued throughout the night. Every time Jack caught up to someone, he stole a few, sometimes even swiping the whole bag. He quickly found out, however, that Tooth was impossible to steal from. Sandy was difficult, but Jack managed. North and Bunny were too easy.

Eventually, they all met up on the rooftop. Sandy, Bunny, and North all proudly showed Tooth their bags, all medium-sized. Jack snickered to himself from his seat on a ledge. He didn't bother showing his bag; it would be much funnier to see their faces at the end.

"Wow!" Tooth cheered. "You guys collect teeth and leave gifts nearly as fast as my fairies!"

The three Guardians winced. Jack had to shove his fist in his mouth to stifle his laughter. Jokul had no such qualms, and Jack could _hear_ Nightlight facepalming.

Tooth frowned. "You have been leaving gifts, haven't you?" There was a hint of anger in her voice.

The three Guardians flinched.

Tooth started berating them fiercely. Jack bit his knuckle, leaving deep dents. Jokul was still cackling like the evil guy he is. Jack was enjoying the show until Tooth turned on him.

"Where are _your_ teeth?! Are you even helping?! You have to leave gifts for the kids!"

Jack leaned back, hands held up to placate the angry fairy. "I'm helping! I have some teeth, but I've mostly been revisiting houses to leave quarters!"

Tooth calmed slightly. "Well, at least the kids have their gifts. From now on," she turned on the other three, who cowered. "You will leave gifts, m'kay? Jack, you don't have to clean up after them anymore."

The other Guardians went to get some coins while Tooth and Jack continued collecting teeth. The group continued without any more incidents until they came to the United States.

"The lights!"

Pitch glared at the globe.

"Why aren't they going out?"

A nightmare whined at him.

" _They're_ collecting the teeth?"

The caged babyteeth squealed in excitement.

"Quiet, the whole lot of you!" Pitch hissed. "Let them have their fun…"

Something was different about the Guardians. Especially that _Sandman_. Maybe it was that frost spirit.

But no, it couldn't be. They act like they did… _before._

"Tomorrow, everything will change."

 _Is that so?_ A familiar, ages-old voice asked him.

Pitch turned to glare at the astral figure before him. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Nightlight shrugged. _I was trapped in your cold, dark heart for a millenia. I'll be damned if I don't know how to get in your head._

"Get out."

Nightlight sighed. _At least I wasn't trapped in your head. MiM, it's hard enough in here- Shut up._

That last bit was aimed at some empty pocket of air beside the ghostly figure. Pitch raised a brow.

NIghtlight turned his attention back to Pitch. _Well, if you're not going to tell me, I might as well leave. It's dust in here._ Nightlight waved a hand in front of his face.

"Yes, get out."

Nightlight chuckled, then left.

Pitch glared at his globe.

What just happened? He dismissed it as a hallucination, induced by the Fearlings.

 **Hm. I guess it's up to you guys if that last scene happened or not. It's not really going to help the story along in any way - or is it?**

 **Anyway, Sandy's death is on the horizon. Geez, I hope I don't make you guys cry.**

 **I appreciate you all! Really! ~BlackPolaris**


	9. Chapter 9

**...Hello...**

 ***crashing sound* *sweats* *screeching cat***

 **Readers: where is it?!**

 **Me, hiding behind my laptop: sorry, sorry, don't hurt me plz**

 **Geez, I've only updated twice since last semester… but school's over so… O-O**

 **Anyway, I gotta chap for u all. I'mma skip the poll thing this time, but plz vote anyway!**

 **To my reviewers:**

 **Guest: Well, I'm glad you like it! I wish I could write more, aslo, but I just don't have the time. I do my best, tho!**

 **sparklehannah: I'm glad you like the story, and "next time" has arrived!**

 **Anne Verweij: You've got a neato name there. I'm glad you like this! I know I'm slow at updating but *determined look* I WILL FINISH THIS IF IT KILLS ME**

 **Lilybiel206: I'm glad you like the story! I will continue, promise!**

 **Gabrielle: I'm honored. Really, I am. Have an update, my dear**

 **Guest: Have an update!**

 **AwesomePickleXD: *grand gesture***

 ***whistles* 3,750 views?! 42 reviews?! 49 favs?! 58 followers?! AND 1 community?!**

 ***cries* Thanks guys…**

 **Disclaimed. Jokul's my only biological child. Jack and Nighty are adopted.**

Jack entered the Bennet household only to find Tooth already there.

"Left-central incisor, knocked out in a freak sledding accident." She said by way of greeting. "I wonder how that could have happened, Jack?"

 **Oh, I like her.**

Jack chuckled. "Kids, huh?"

Tooth flipped a shiny gold coin over her fingers, then neatly slid it under the pillow. She sighed. "This is the part I missed most, seeing the kids."

"It's a little different up close, huh?" Jack replied softly.

Tooth nodded silently. They were quiet, just watching Jamie for a bit.

 _Is that so?_ Nightlight suddenly spoke up.

 **What the heck that doesn't even make sense.** Jokul sounded bewildered.

 _I was trapped in your cold, dark heart for a millenia. I'll be damned if I don't know how to get in your head._

 **What.**

 _At least I wasn't trapped in your head. MiM, it's hard enough in here-_

 **Dude, are you okay?**

 _Shut up._

 **Jack, help him.**

 _Well, if you're not going to tell me, I might as well leave. It's dust in here._

Jack stood up slowly, walking to the window and looking outside. "What on earth, Nightcap?"

 _Ah, sorry. I was… taking care of business._

 **What kind of business-**

Jack quickly backed away from the window as North slammed into it. North quickly pushed it open and climbed inside.

"ShHhHhhhHHH!" Tooth hissed.

"Oh, sorry," North scooched away from the window. Sandy calmly floated in.

"Well well, look a' this. Teamin' up so the rabbit gets las' place."

"No." Someone answered.

 **I wish.**

"An'way, check it ou' North. This is a bag o' chompers." Bunny held up his sack proudly.

North simply dropped his huge sack. "I win-"

Jack licked his lips and revealed hi bag. Everyone stared.

"I believe I win." Jack grinned.

"...You're a cheatin' lil rascal, ain't ya?" Bunny growled. Jack shrugged.

"INCREDIBLE!" North yelled. "WONDERFUL! tHIS CALLS FOR A CELE-"

 _Click._

A light from the bed lit up the Guardians. "Oh no." North froze.

"Santa?" Jamie's voice asked, confused. "Easter Bunny, Sandman? Oh, Tooth Fairy! I knew you'd come!"

"Surprise!" Tooth answered sheepishly.

Jamie looked at them in awe. Jack only sighed, stepping deeper into the shadows.

 **This is getting boring.**

 _What- waiT NO-_

Jack gave a little grunt as his conscious was pulled into the back of his mind. Jack's body blinked and ice-blue eyes turned red. A sharp, mischievous smirk crossed his mouth.

Meanwhile, the Guardians were trying to deal with a greyhound.

Why. Jack's voice floated out of the void.

" **Come on, Jack, can't you trust me?"** Jokul asked under his breath.

Not really, no.

 _Oof._

Jokul squeezed Jack's staff (strange, it didn't turn into Jokul's wand…) and flipped it around so that the hook pointed back. He reached toward the alarm clock and lightly tapped the end of the staff on it. The alarm went off, sending everything into chaos.

Jokul cackled, gracefully stepping out of the way of Sandman's wayward dream-sand ball. Soon enough, Sandman had put Jamie to sleep and the other Guardians were out cold.

Sandman glared at Jokul.

" **Heya Sandy. Name's Jokul, nice ta meetcha."** Jokul stuck out his hand, a fish-eating grin on his face.

Sandy quirked an eyebrow, looking up at Jokul skeptically. Jokul's smirk didn't waver.

Sandy cautiously shook Jokul's hand. Jokul hummed.

" **You believe the rumors about my, don'tcha.** " Jokul licked his lips. " **That's fair, I suppose.** "

Sandy's sand formed a question mark and Sandy himself gestured at Jokul. The sand shifted into a snowflake.

" **Um…"**

 _He's asking why you're in Jack's body._

" **Oh, okay. Jack's… like my next incarnation. Like how I was Nightcap's!"**

Sandy considered, then gave a nod. Then he glared at Jokul accusingly.

Jokul recoiled. " **Uh, sorry… I didn't mean to get everyone knocked out."**

 _Lies._

Definitely lies.

" **I am! So-"** Jokul cut himself off, jerking his head toward the window.

The Nightmares watching whined and dashed off.

Jokul cackled. " **This is gonna be fun! Come on, Sandy!"**

Sandy shook his head. This guy, he was acting like a little kid. So much energy.

He followed Jokul out the window.

 **Aight. Sorry this took so long to come out.**

 **So, Sandy's met all three of them. Cool. Nighy's like the oldest, more mature sibling, Jokul's the snarky middle child, and Jackie-boy's the youngest one who Jokul's a bad influence on.**

 **Fun.**

 **Also, Sandy's death… like, two more chapters? IDK. I promise, it won't be months for the next chapter…**

 **Appreciate you all! ~BP**


	10. Chapter 10

***heavy sigh* Sorry.**

 **When was the last time I updated? … June? F**k.**

 **I said fork, why was that censored?**

 **Anyway, life happened. I've recently moved homebase across the country, gone on vacation with my family, and gotten distracted by other stories and anime…**

 **Also, I'm closing the voting. Only one person did, anyway. Thank you… someone. I can't find where you actually voted, but if you are reading this, you know who you are. You have my appreciation :)**

 **Also, this chapter was** _ **so**_ **hard to write. Again, I'm sorry.**

 **To my reviewers: Heh, I was re-reading all of your reviews. I love y'all. And I miss my old regular reviewers who have left us...**

 **PheonixQueen15: aww thanks! I'm glad you like it!**

 **Gabrielle: Thank you!**

 **Katoptris12: that would be a good bit of drama! Hmm, well now I have to include it… I think probably around the ruined Easter fight…**

 **Fanficloverforever2005: thanks dude, I've been wondering!**

 **Milly34K: *embarrassed* I'm glad you love this story! And I'm honored that you think I'm talented!**

 **Marina: I know, I know, I'm sorry! I've been pretty busy with life, school, and procrastinating… especially that last one. I know it's no excuse…**

 **Anyway, while I've been procrastinating, you all have been busy. 71 followers, 59 favorites, 48 reviews, and 5,127 views? Absolute bonkers, guys. Thank you.**

 **Chappie chapter! *pointed with both hands extravagantly***

It was a quiet night. A few loose flakes of snow were falling, and the citizens of the town were sleeping peacefully.

Well, perhaps the town wasn't as quiet as previously noted.

" **Whooooooooooooo!"** Jokul cackled, bouncing off of walls and flipping off of signs. He may or may not have set off a car alarm.

 _Don't break the sound barrier, you'll wake everyone up!_

Nightlight's right, Jokul...

" **Put a sock in it, cowards!"** Jokul yelled, adrenaline coursing through his veins.

He was running sideways along a wall, smoothly flipping Jack's staff behind him.

" **I can see why you like staves so much, Jacky-boy!"** Jokul hummed. " **But I think I prefer my wand."**

 _Stay focused!_ Nightlight scolded.

" **Yeah, yeah,"** Jokul's eyes narrowed when the Nightmare suddenly dashed up onto the roof. He swiftly shot a bolt of ice after it.

" **Hey, I got it!"** Jokul cheered when he say the frozen nightmare stuck to the roof. " **Wow, look at it."** He scraped the top with Jack's staff. Little blue sparks flew.

Hey!

"Frost?" a darkly familiar voice came out of the shadows.

Jokul jerked his head up and saw Pitch looking down at him, looking confused.

"You know, for a neutral party, you sure spend an awful lot of time with those weirdos." Pitch took note of Jack's red eyes. He thought they were blue…?

 _The Guardians aren't_ that _weird…_ Nightlight muttered.

Jokul shrugged. " **I mean, they DID kidnap me. Doesn't make sense that they would just let me go."**

Why would you tell him that?

"But yet, there's no one here to watch you." Pitch chided. "This isn't your fight, Jack."

" **You** _ **made**_ **it my fight when you stole those teeth!"** Jokul growled.

"Teeth?" Pitch frowned. He looked confused, like he just found a bunch more puzzle pieces to a puzzle he thought was finished. "Why do you care about the teeth?"

 _...But last we saw him, he'd already stolen the teeth. We were still a "neutral party" then…?_

Don't hurt yourself.

All four entities noticed Sandy standing next to Pitch at the same moment. Pitch instinctively skittered away, and Jokl instinctively tried to lunge forward. Nightlight briefly took over Jokul's control of Jack's legs for a moment to keep him in place.

"Oh… OH! Now THIS is who I'm looking for!" Pitch cackled. Sandy flashed out his whips and Pitch dodged repeatedly, bringing out a scythe made of Nightmare sand. Jokul stole back complete control and rushed forward, but Nightlight caused him to trip and fall under the extensive reach of the scythe.

Jack stepped in and took over. "Can you not right now?" he growled to himself.

Sandy managed to catch Pitch and slammed him repeatedly into the ground, walls and random crates before throwing him over the edge of the building.

Sandy brushed off his hands and Jack glided over to join him at the edge of the building.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." he muttered just loud enough for Sandy to hear. Sandy gave a little smile and jumped down to be level with Pitch. Jack followed.

"Okay, okay okay okay… easy! You can't blame me for trying, Sandy! You don't know what it's like to be weak, and _hated._ It was _stupid_ of me to mess with your dreams, so I'll tell you what…"

 **Uh-oh.**

 _Godamnit._

"...You can have 'em back!"

A distant whinnying. The almost soothing sound of pouring sand made nightmare-ish. Heavy breathing. This is what Sandy and Jack heard as the legions of Pitch's army emerged and surrounded them. Another whiny drew Jack's attention away from the immediate danger and he saw more enemies pouring down from the rooftops.

 **Pay attention, Jack!**

Jack drew in a small breath. What was his life anymore? "You take the ones on the left, I'll take the ones on the right?" Jack tried to lighten the situation.

No answer. Pitch galloped forward on his own steed. Sandy summoned his whips threateningly. Jack's grip tightened on his staff.

"...Boo!" Pitch said quietly, and the Nightmares surged forward.

Jack was once again distracted as the sleigh came crashing out of the sky.

 _FOR MOON'S SAKE, FOCUS, JACK!_ Nightlight screeched.

Sandy grabbed Jack and launched them into the air with his Dreamsand. The Nightmares chased after them.

Sandy noticed them gaining ground. Quickly, he tossed Jack out of the way and continued rising. Jack only had a moment to catch himself before a squad of Nightmares broke off and chased him. Jack dispelled one immediately, then lead the other ten or so on a chase through the sky.

He managed to get rid of three more before Tooth suddenly appeared and knocked out four more in less than a second. He could hear Pitch cackling below him.

Another harsh whiny came at him from the left. He glanced at before Jokul yelled: **Behind you, Jacky!**

Jack didn't even look, he just dropped out of the sky he two Nightmares collided above his head and grainy sand fell into his face.

Dark sand would be falling out of his hair for weeks.

And then another Nightmare hit him, knocking his staff out of his hand, and suddenly Jack was falling a lot farther and faster than he meant to.

No no no nonononono NO-!

He managed to catch it and flipped over, landing hard on the wing of the sleigh.

"You might want to duck," Bunny greeted him, looking thoroughly unsurprised by his appearance. Jack heard the tell-tale sound of something flying through the air, and ducked in time to not be given a concussion via boomerang. Bunny caught it, smirking.

"We gotta help Sandy!" Jack yelled at North, who nodded determinedly. Sandy was far above them, his golden sand cloud getting smaller and smaller, thrashing violently. North flicked the reins, shouting "HYAH!"

And the dreamsand froze.

Jack put two and two together, his eyes widening. "NOOO!"

Jack jumped off the sleigh. The wind was loud in his ears, he could not hear the Guardians calling for him. He did not see Tooth try to join him, or get stopped by Nightmares.

Jack only saw what little light was left in the sky vanish.

"No…"

 _Sandy…?_

 **NO!**

" _ **NOO!"**_

It wasn't Jack that caused the ice. It wasn't Jokul. It wasn't Nightlight.

It was all three of them.

 **I watched this scene several times. It hurt. A lot.**

 **I hope you guys liked the extra long chapter. Took forever.**

 **Can I just tell you that this whole chapter takes place in the span of three minutes? And here I am, taking two months to make it.**

 **I could not include this quote in the chapter, because Jack wasn't close enough to here. But "I'd say sweet dreams, but there aren't any left" is such a powerful quote by a villain. Like, there's so much evil packed into one simple phrase. Bizarre. Shaken. It makes the scene more powerful and I can't even-**

 **I also have not been able to get over how** _ **powerful**_ **Jack is. It's been 7 years, geez. But like, he has an entire force of** _ **nature**_ **at his disposal.**

 **I wonder if Jack would beat all the other Guardians in a fight. One where he didn't have to hold back. Do any of you want to see that? I'll write it if anyone at all wants to see it.**

 **Also, I've posted a new story called "Little Bean Sprout". It is a My Hero Academia story about a baby Izuku being babysat by class 1-A. It was actually updated today. Go check it out if you're interested!**

 **Please follow, favorite, and/or review! I love those things, they make my day :)**

 **Also, if you have any one shot for this fandom or some other, PM or tell me in a review! I have a list of fandoms on my author page. Obviously, I can only do stories of fandoms I am in. No smut allowed!**

 **I really do appreciate you all! ~BP**


End file.
